


Save me

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Victorious
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat lives a horrible home life and nobody knows about it. Mainly because she acts different at school then home. She covers up her bruises but there's one person who can read behind the mask and that's Jade. Jade knows pain when she sees it but doesn't speak up about it. But when life gets worse for Cat and she starts to change, will Jade have the courage to do something about it? Will she be able to save Cat before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Victorious story. The abuse will be described from time to time just to warn you on that.   
> And There might be rape in the near future but I haven't decided yet.   
> I hope you enjoy this story  
> And if you have any suggestions/Ideas leave them in the comments.   
> Thanks.

**Chapter 1: Sorry not sorry**  
  
 ***Cat's POV***   
  
_Smack_   
  
The belt hit my back repeatably, making a smacking noise every time. I had already been crying since the first hit. The hits were hard and fast, it hurt so bad. But I deserve each one. I was bad. Though what I did was on accident but daddy just.. didn't like it.   
  
It made him mad and that was my fault so yes, I deserve this. By the sixth hit I was screaming. The whippings didn't happen often but if my daddy was already in a very bad mood, and I did something stupid, I would get punished with the whip. I wish I got a beating instead. Those hurt less than this.   
  
He finally stopped after the fifteenth hit. I'm lucky that it wasn't more. Then again, he never tells me how many I'm getting when this sort of thing happens. He crouched down next to me as I laid on my belly on my bed.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart but it was for your own good. I still love you..." He says.   
  
No he doesn't. He doesn't love me and he isn't sorry. If he loved me he wouldn't hurt me over little things. I did not want to say it back to him. It was stupid. My daddy asked me to go over to him earlier when he was in the living and when I went over I accidentally knocked over his beer when I bumped into the table. It was an accident but he still got mad after I said sorry about it, I even tried to clean it up but he stopped me and told me I had to be punished.  
  
I didn't say anything back to him. With that, he walked out of the room. Finally alone.. but I was still in pain. My back stung if I tried to move so I didn't. Eventually I drifted off to sleep in the darkness.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes to school the next day and we learn a little bit about the relationship Cat has with her dad and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed but it's what came to my mind. I hope you guys enjoy this update. It will mainly be in Cat's POV the whole story.

My alarm went off at 6 am the next morning. I felt really sore. My back hurt every time I tried to move. So I just moved slowly, it sort of seemed to help but the pain wouldn't go away. I moved into the bathroom and decided to take a bath instead of a shower so I didn't have to worry about the water hitting my back to hard. After the bath, I put on a t shirt that had a dinosaur on it saying I like tacos, a pair of blue skinny jeans and my socks and shoes. I didn't bother doing my hair. All I did with it was let it dry, then brushed it and kept it down. I grabbed my bag and left before my dad went to work. Thankfully he was asleep so I didn't have to face him. 

I decided to skip breakfast as well. I didn't feel hungry at all and I didn't want to eat anyways. When I got to Hollywood Arts I just went to the courtyard, where everyone would be in the morning before classes started and went to sit with Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Andre. 

"Hey Cat." Tori and the others greeted. 

"Hi." I replied to them. 

"Are you not eating breakfast this morning Cat?" Robbie asked, looking concerned. 

"Not today, I'm not hungry." I responded simply. 

"But you eat every morning at breakfast, Are you not feeling well?" Robbie still looked worried. 

"I'm feeling fine, like I said, I'm just not hungry." I said again, sounding irritated. 

"Okay Okay I'll stop asking questions, Just concerned about your health that's all." Robbie explained putting his hands up in defense. Robbie went back to eating. 

"Thanks." I said. The others got in a conversation and I just stayed quiet think about what happened the night before. Hopefully I wouldn't make the stupid same mistake again. Gosh, why am I so stupid?   
I must've been in deep thought because I felt Jade nudging me calling my name. 

"What, Jade?" I snapped looking up at her. 

"It's time for class and you were zoning out. I had to get your attention somehow. You didn't have to snap at me." Jade told me. 

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I said. 

"It's alright. C'mon we gotta get to class." Jade urged, so I got up and we started to head to our first class. 

"So what was that about earlier with Robbie at the table?" Jade asked. 

"He was just wondering why I wasn't eating and he kept bugging me about not eating. So I just said that I wasn't hungry." I explained to her. 

"Wait you didn't eat? Cat that's not healthy, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Jade replied. Since when was Jade concerned about my health too? Or concerned about me at all? 

"Look, you've just been acting different lately and I've noticed. I'll drop this not eating breakfast thing but only if you eat this breakfast bar. I don't want you to pass out or anything." Jade pulled out a breakfast bar out of her bag and handed it to me. 

"Ugh... Fine." I took the the bar reluctantly, I didn't want to argue over something little. I walked into class with Jade and took a seat. And I was in deep thought again. Why was everybody suddenly so worried about me not eating? I didn't eat before a few times and they didn't say anything. 

Sometimes I wouldn't eat because my dad called me fat or something along those lines. He even said I needed to lose weight once. That no one likes a fat girl. It made me feel horrible when he says those things so at most times I just wouldn't eat. And if people asked, I would just say that I wasn't hungry. I don't know why my dad hates me so much. It really hurts to know that he does. I mean I never heard him say that he hates me but it just feels like he does. He calls me names, he hurts me all the time and sometimes does it for no reason... and yes he's told me he loves me but it doesn't sound like he means it. If he loved me he wouldn't punish me in the way he does. That's just.. abuse. 

I wish my mom were still around or atleast my brother... 

My mom died earlier when I was younger and my brother is in college. My brother isn't actually crazy, I just make it sound like he is too make my life sound different. My brother is actually very smart and sweet.   
When he left for college I felt so alone. My brother would always protect me from dad. He'd make sure that I would never get hurt but it changed when he left. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell had rang. 

"Cat? Are you okay?" Jade asked. I didn't even realize I had been crying till I felt my face was wet and my vision was sort of blurry. I wiped my eyes quickly with my sleeves. 

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. I gotta go to class." I grabbed my bag and left without letting Jade say anything else. 

Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter at all let me know. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	3. You don't actually know me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you want too? This isn't the Cat we all know and love." Robbie frowned. 
> 
> "Well maybe you don't actually know me!" I snapped and immediatley regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates I don't get on the computer that much anymore and I've been waiting for it to stop being a derp but it's good now. Hope you enjoy this update.

Later on during the day, I started to feel exhausted. My back ached with every movement, I was tired and hungry and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

The period before lunch, I decided to skip class and hide in the janitors closet. I'll probably stay there until after lunch. If I were to go to lunch after this period, My friends would all wonder where I had been. And they'll ask because I NEVER skip class or miss it. But I don't care today. Though if my dad finds out that I missed class and finds out I skipped I'll be in big trouble. So I pondered on it but I only had a few minutes to think on it. No, I'm skipping class. I wanna be able to just do my own thing. 

There was a knock on the door. 

I froze. 

"Cat?" It was Robbie. 

"Um yes?" I asked. 

"Can I come in?" He asked. 

"Sure, I guess." He opened the door and walked in. 

"What are you doing in here? We have Geometry class right now." Robbie explained. I was going to say 'no shit sherlock' but I decided to go against it. Realizing it wouldn't sound like myself. 

".. I thought I would find narnia in here.... guess this is the wrong closet." I smiled. 

Robbie chuckled. "Clever Cat, what's the real reason you're in here... because that sounds like a lie. You've been acting weird all morning." Robbie inquired. Okay, so what was I gonna say now? What's that supposed to mean? Well that could work... I haven't used that as much lately. And people say that's practically my catch phrase. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sounding quite offended. Yeah I could totally pull this off. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone so I can relax. 

"Well.. I don't know... um... Just, why can't you come to class?" Robbie asked, changing the subject. 

"I can but I don't want too..." I told him. Then bit my tongue. Great, now he knows I'm skipping. Stupid, stupid Cat. Dad was right, I'm so stupid. 

"Why don't you want too? This isn't the Cat we all know and love." Robbie frowned. 

"Well maybe you don't actually know me!" I snapped and immediatley regretted. Now Robbie looked really worried. 

"Cat... are you okay? What's going on with you?" Robbie asked. 

"Just get out. Please get out and leave me alone." I practically pushed him away and pushed him at the door. 

"Cat!" Robbie raised his voice and I shut the door, locking it. 

Cat you're so stupid... I thought sliding down the door and hiding my face in my hands. I hoped Robbie could keep this to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Sorry it's short. Maybe I'll make the next chapter longer. Comment what you thought about this chapter.


	4. Something is wrong with Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's thoughts on what had happened at the janitors closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy

*Robbie's pov*

I couldn't help but wonder. Why was Cat acting that way? What made her yell at me like that? I know some people don't like me so they'll yell at me but Cat she barely yells at anyone like that. Something about Cat was off... 

I just really hope she won't miss class again and will be better by lunch. Maybe I'll just wait to tell the group. She is probably just having a bad day, like some girls do. 

Though at the same time Cat hardly ever had a bad and even if she did she was always acting so peppy and happy. That was the best thing about Cat, she was always happy. Something or someone had to put her in a bad mood. I only wished that Cat would talk to me but if she didn't want to, she didn't have to. 

I took Rex out of my locker. 

"Oh thank you took me out of there, it was starting to get lonely in there." Rex said. 

"Sorry, I didn't get you out earlier." I said, not that I really didn't care at the moment. My mind was fixed on Cat. 

"What are you so gloomy about?" Rex asked, sounding like he didn't care. 

"I'm just worried about Cat." Robbie said. 

"Why would you be worried about that ditzy red head?" Rex asked.

"Worried about who?" Tori asked, who came up to Rex and I. Andre was also with her. 

"He said he's worried about Cat." Rex said for me. I hate it when he does that. 

"What's wrong with little red?" Andre asked. 

"She's acting different. There must something wrong." I replied simply. The two frowned. I started to explain what happened at the janitors closet.   
I wanted to keep this too myself but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't shared Jades thoughts yet about Cat but it will get there. I just decided to bring in Robbie first. I'm thinking of drilling a cat robbie relationship into this story cause I really liked them.being together in Victorious do yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Convince them, I'm okay.

*Jade's POV* 

When I over heard Robbie starting to explain what happened at the janitors closet to Tori and Andre, I got up automatically and headed my way to find Cat.   
Something fishy is going on and I don't like that feeling.   
I've always had a soft spot for Cat, and maybe I didn't show it often but I really do. Cat has had me worried for awhile now. And even more worried when she didn't eat breakfast or when I saw her throw the breakfast bar away after class. She didn't even open it. Though I didn't say anything about cause she seemed upset. But now I need to interfere. 

And if there is anyone that the girl would listen to or would talk to, most of the time it would be me.   
"Cat!" I call out towards the janitors closet, thinking she'd be in there. I knocked on the door hard. I kept knocking until it opened, only to see the stupid janitor that would sleep in there at times. 

"Where's Cat?!" I ask quickly. "The little red head girl?" The janitor questioned.   
"Yes, you idiot." I reply.   
"She left earlier when i came to get some supplies. She was mumbling something about not feeling well." He says. 

"Damn it. Do you know which way she went or give any hint on where she was going?" I ask.   
"Maybe the nurse or went home?" The man shrugged. "Look kid, I gotta go clean up some puke in the guys restroom. So can you please move? I can't really help you." He says.   
"Fine, whatever. I gotta find Cat." I say quite annoyed. I decided to check the nurses office first. And of course, Cat wasn't there. 

I sighed, hoping Cat was still at school and that maybe I'd see her later today. 

****  
*Cat's POV* 

It was finally lunch time. I decided to go to the courtyard where we usually ate. So they wouldn't be worried about me. And I decided that I would apologize to Robbie and really try to convince them that I'm okay. It was wrong of me to yell at him the way I did when he was only trying to make sure everything was okay. Even though I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna try to eat. 

So I went outside and bought a small salad to eat with a water. Then went and sat at our regular table. The whole gang was there, and it was quiet. 

"Cat, Are you feeling okay? There's nothing bothering you is there, cause you know you can talk to us." Tori was the first one to say something. 

"Um, I haven't been feeling well today. But I promise everything is okay. Sometimes if I don't get enough sleep or I'm sick, I get cranky. Which reminds me. I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier Robbie, I don't know what got into me." I explain to Robbie. I didn't like feeling mad or irritated. 

"It's okay. But come talk to us when you need to, instead of pushing us away." Robbie says calmly. 

"I tried to look for you earlier. Janitor told me you weren't feeling good and said you left so I wasn't sure if you went home, or to class or to the nurse. I was concerned is all." Jade says. 

"I was in the bathroom. I'm okay now, kinda. But I'll be okay." I at shrugging and decide to start eating, hoping the subject would change.   
And lunch continued as if it was a normal usual lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you liked this story please leave a comment and kudos! Thanks.


End file.
